


Changing the Arrangements

by belncaz



Series: KnB Event stories [3]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Historical, Historical Inaccuracy, I'm so sorry, KagaKuro Exchange, M/M, Romance, plot holes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 11:54:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6955447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belncaz/pseuds/belncaz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroko and Kagami were childhood friends but they haven't seen each other in five years. When they met unexpectedly at a roadside inn they're happy to be reunited, yet things begin to change as a result. Thankfully Akashi doesn't mind interfering to bring these two together - they're not going to defy the Emperor after all, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Changing the Arrangements

**Author's Note:**

> To: bmouse  
> Rating: T, there’s a brief scene with slightly suggestive content.  
> Prompt: Heian historical AU (maybe?? It might not have come across that well!) and arranged marriage AU.  
> Message: I am late, I apologize! I loved your requests and I hope this isn’t too much of an injustice to them! Happy KagaKuro Exchange and thank you for letting me borrow your ideas for this! I had fun writing it and so I hope you enjoy reading it!

* * *

 

The rain had come unexpectedly, but it arrived nonetheless – quickly forcing those caught in the wake to seek shelter. Kuroko Tetsuya, an aristocratic young man in his late teens, was no fool despite his relative youth and quietly agreed with his attendant that they should head back to the inn they had passed a short while ago rather than attempt to continue onward. They were journeying to a shrine that was noted for its impressive collection of manuscripts but they would have to stop for the day in deference to the inclement weather.

The trip was not an idle one, Kuroko’s family was in charge of a large area just outside the capital city of Kyoto. As such, he was determined to learn as much as he could to be a capable ruler over the property and its tenants. This desire to learn had led him to petition for permission to travel to this monastery. After a particularly involved series of exchanges between himself and the imperial advisor Midorima Shintaro, Kuroko had received a terse note that he would be granted the emperor’s authority to visit the temple if the monks that guarded the collection also agreed. With the first level secured and with the sealed scroll from the Emperor Akashi Seijuro in hand, Kuroko had corresponded with the priests that oversaw the facility to eventually gain permission to visit their archive, it was simply rotten luck they would not be able to press forward this evening.

As they turned back toward the inn, Kuroko and his servant were aware that they did not have a reservation but they each sent fervent prayers to any deity listening that there would be available lodgings.  It turned out the inn did have a vacancy, and soon they’d settled in and changed into dry clothing.

Kuroko had just sat down in front of the low writing desk with the intention to write a letter to his parents apprising them of the journey so far when he was distracted by a raucous argument outside, something to do with a dispute over a room. He couldn’t imagine who would be so discourteous to the innkeeper but when one of the voices seemed to gain in volume, Kuroko let out a sigh. He recognized that speaker and was no longer surprised. Hanamiya-san was always troublesome and Kuroko had no doubt that the other man was also headed to the temple. As nasty as his personality was, he was a tremendous scholar and through correspondence, his awful character might not have come through to the caretaker monks.

Kuroko rose, the layers of his kimono rustling slightly as he moved to the doorway. His attendant, Izuki Shun, noticed what he was doing and tried to intervene but Kuroko just shook his head at him. Izuki rolled his eyes but opened the door for Kuroko who stepped into the hallway.

His own eyes flew open wide when he saw the third person involved in the dispute with Hanamiya and the innkeeper. Despite not having seen the other male since they were fourteen, he’d recognize that red hair and split eyebrows anywhere. Those distinctive features hadn’t changed in five years, except possibly to become even more pronounced.

“Kagami-kun? Whatever is all this racket about?” His calm question seemed to cut through the angry voices with the ease of a knife and all three of the disputants turned to look to see who was getting involved. For his part, Kagami looked extremely startled to see Kuroko and started to speak but was cut off by the owner of the establishment.

The innkeeper, naturally concerned with maintaining his reputation at having an elite establishment, rushed to express regret but Kuroko offered him a kind smile to halt his apologies. Kuroko was sure this man was doing his best, but with explosive personalities like these involved, there really wasn’t much that could be done.

Hanamiya sneered at him, his disdain clearly evident. “This is no business of yours. Although I can guess why you are here. Going to the temple as well? I am surprised you gained the necessary credentials.”

“I have known Akashi-sama and Midorima-san just as long as you have, Hanamiya-san. My family may not be in the highest levels of the court’s favor, but I am not so insignificant as to have my request dismissed without a fair hearing.” Kuroko’s words were murmured quietly but his resolve was clear, he wasn’t prepared to let Hanamiya dismiss his family or his standing. It was true that Kuroko’s family wasn’t the most prominent, but he was the same age as Akashi and Midorima and they, along with other noble children that showed promise, had all been interacting with each other nearly from the cradle. Hanamiya, although close in age, had never been part of the chosen company that Akashi surrounded himself with and it was a slight he never forgot.

Kagami interrupted what might have escalated by returning to Kuroko’s original question. “It has been a long time, Kuroko. I am sorry our reunion takes place this way but Hanamiya claims his reservation trumps my own and the inn has run out of additional rooms. We are trying to resolve this quietly but this one,” he jerked his head to indicate Hanamiya, “simply stirred up trouble rather than trying to negotiate.”

Kuroko was not surprised to hear this, but he wondered why Kagami-kun would be in the area. They had met every so often as children when his family came to visit Kuroko’s, but they hadn’t seen one another in quite some time. Kagami had become apprenticed to the Fujiwara clan – a powerful warrior family -  and was quickly rising through the ranks, while Kuroko was sent to study and learn the ways of the court to prepare for his own future.

“Kagami-kun, given that we are old acquaintances and the weather has made the situation difficult, would you be opposed to sharing my room for the evening? We hope to set out again in the morning, so the inconvenience should not be for too long.” He made the invitation spontaneously, but Kuroko was sincere – he hadn’t seen Kagami in a long time yet there was no real reason they couldn’t share just for the evening.

Hanamiya snorted, “Just what I would expect from you. Well at least you know your place and aren’t trying to suggest I share.” He considered the matter settled and was already turning to enter the room when the innkeeper’s hesitant voice interjected.

“That is very kind of you, Kuroko-san, but perhaps a better solution would be to ask one of the quests of lower rank to vacate since Kagami-san is also a noble.”

Kagami’s denial was quick and reassured Kuroko that his childhood friend hadn’t changed that much. “That’s ridiculous, in this weather there isn’t a way for them to find other lodgings. I will take Kuroko up on his offer. But,” and his eyes lit with an anticipatory fire as he looked at Hanamiya, “I will remember this, Hanamiya.”

The elder noble simply laughed, unconcerned by the implied threat and went in the room without responding.

It took the work of a moment for the inn’s servants to bring Kagami’s few belongings into Kuroko’s room before they disappeared, discreetly. He was travelling light – it appeared he hadn’t intended to be gone for long. The innkeeper thanked them for their willingness to peacefully resolve the situation before he retreated to attend to his other duties.

Kagami and Kuroko had returned to the room they would now share. It was spacious enough as befitted a guest of Kuroko’s rank, but it wasn’t really designed to host two occupants that did not intend to sleep together. Izuki’s sharp mind noted this and he exited the room to inquire about the possibility of a cot or bedroll – he himself would be retiring to the servant’s area when Kuroko went to sleep but he doubted Kagami would wish to accompany him there. Kuroko saw him leave and guessed why, Izuki was not slow-witted by any means and he was very loyal to Kuroko.

The two nobles were momentarily silent – it was true they weren’t quite strangers, but it wouldn’t be accurate to say they really knew each other now, either. Thankfully Kagami was not one to stand on ceremony. He excused himself to change behind the dressing screen, wanting out of his soaked clothes.

Kuroko returned to his letter while the other changed. He called out as a thought crossed his mind, “You’re travelling alone, Kagami-kun?”

“I was supposed to be delivering a message to the monks at the temple you’re apparently heading to as well.  It was intended to be a fast trip so I didn’t bother with an attendant, but the rain caught me by surprise. The roads were impassable within the hour and I couldn’t travel ahead even alone. With any luck we can all leave tomorrow, although I don’t want to travel with Hanamiya.” He spoke as he shrugged out of his clothing and the sounds of the cloth sliding over and off his body and then a fresh kimono being donned made the moment curiously intimate.

“He won’t even be awake before noon if he stays true to type. If the weather permits it, you can be well on your way before he’s even considered what to have for breakfast. I hopefully will not be far behind you.” There was a slight edge of humor to Kuroko’s observation.

Kagami didn’t answer immediately, he just exited from behind the screen and saw that Kuroko was writing a letter. His kimono was a simple one, it had maybe two layers at most rather than the more ornamental but far less practical twelve layers that was deemed the minimum at court. Kuroko couldn’t blame him, he himself normally refused to wear more than four unless it was particularly chilly or if he were making a rare appearance before Akashi.  He found he didn’t like having his movements so hampered and as his family didn’t spend much time at court, he was usually able to get away with his less than fashionable practice. Still, the cloth of Kagami’s kimono wasn’t shabby and it, coupled with his regal bearing, clearly marked Kagami as a member of the ruling class.

He moved to join Kuroko by the writing desk. He hadn’t expected to see the other male there but he had fond memories of Kuroko from their childhood, there was no reason to dread this reunion.

Kuroko continued to write, the graceful movements of his brush showing his skill. Kagami watched him for a moment, a wry smile gracing his lips – his own efforts in calligraphy were minimal and it was something he was continually reprimanded for when he had first learned to write. Kagami had little patience for the art despite the fact so much importance was placed on it thanks to the interests of the court. He could recite nearly verbatim the frustrated scolding his instructor had issued about the necessity of orchestrating the perfect letter from the proper words to the ideal script rendered from precisely elegant strokes of the brush – even the paper mattered. Kagami didn’t care about those things though, he was adamant that he could simply hire a clerk if he needed to use a more impressive style that was beyond the scope of his functional but far from beautiful writing. He wasn’t wrong, but it had been an ongoing argument before the tutor finally resigned himself to the inevitable and moved on to other subjects.

When Kuroko paused in his letter to look up and see Kagami watching him, he tilted his head curiously. “That’s an odd expression, Kagami-kun. Are you well?”

Kagami couldn’t help but smile inwardly at Kuroko’s question. That was so like him, polite concern wrapped in a blunt approach that left no room for evasion. “I’m perfectly healthy, I was just thinking your writing would have made my tutor very happy.” The implication that his own had proven insufficient in that regard went unsaid but it was there as a silent echo.

Kuroko laughed quietly, he couldn’t stop it. “I have had a lot of practice, Kagami-kun. Somehow I think you have dedicated your time to other pursuits. But it has been a long time since we have seen one another, am I wrong in remembering you prefer to escape the duties that would keep you inside?”

The shrug he offered in response was divided between unconcern and self-deprecation. “I see no need to worry over such things. My talents are better used elsewhere.”

“I don’t doubt it, Kagami-kun. But you know that Akashi-sama uses all manner of court intrigues to test us; you won’t rise as far as you hope to if you can’t master this game.” Kuroko didn’t mean this cruelly, he knew Kagami hoped to receive a high-ranking military position though and he could easily be passed over despite his skill in other areas if this one were deemed insufficient. Akashi was a brilliant ruler but he also had a demanding set of requirements for anyone to be deemed worthy - it was imprudent to flagrantly disregard an area that was known to be significant to him.

The quiet as Kagami mulled over his response was interrupted only by the rain outside. When he spoke again there was something peculiar in his tone, “I’m aware it matters to him. But it doesn’t matter to me. I will find other ways to make his list of so called Miracles.” Akashi’s inner circle was known as the Generation of Miracles, it included those closest to him in talent and power, as well as those he deemed interesting.  Kuroko still wasn’t entirely sure how he had managed to find himself rated so highly to be included, but he trod carefully knowing that the emperor’s moods were subject to change at any time.

Kuroko shot an inquiring look toward the other. “Kagami-kun, is there a particular reason you’ve shifted your goal to that? Your family has a high ranking already, is this in pursuit of something personal?”

The slow nod seemed far more heavy than it should have. “My father is trying to arrange a marriage for me with Alex. Do you remember her from when you visited our home? Neither of us want that, I need to go over my father’s head and petition Akashi directly for the right to make my own choice.”

Kuroko exhaled quietly. “Kagami-kun, that might be beyond even the grace of Akashi’s inner circle. The right of a parent to form an alliance for their child is nearly absolute unless Akashi-sama wishes to marry either of you to someone else…and I remember her. She comes from a strong family of her own, it would not be a bad match, especially as you are fond of each other.”

“I know that, Kuroko. But I have to try. She’s in love with someone else, I can’t just let that go.”

Their conversation was interrupted by Izuki’s return; he preceded servants carrying in two low individual dining tables and a light meal. At Kuroko’s nod, Izuki began directing them to set up the food. It was a sign this establishment truly was used to dealing with nobility that they had these tables – so often the inns outside of the capital only had the legless ones used by commoners or they didn’t have many of these lacquered furnishings. The innkeeper here must benefit from his location along the road from Kyoto and had made significant efforts to improve his offerings as a result.

They remained silent until the preparations were complete, this was not a conversation for the servants to overhear.  Once they withdrew and Kuroko and Kagami had moved over to the area of the room that had been arranged for the meal, it occurred to them both that this was not something they would have expected to discuss on a first meeting after so many years. Yet here they were. Perhaps it was because the circumstances were so unusual that this felt peculiarly normal. Of course they would be discussing their futures and the complications of rank, even if their paths weren’t identical, they certainly overlapped.

As they looked at the meal, it was clear the cook of the place was making a special effort. Prohibitions against most forms of meat had been in place for a long time, but the rice was plentiful and the vegetables were freshly prepared. There was even soup that had simmered with dried and salted fish and its tantalizing aroma promised an expert preparation. A small plate of chestnuts and apricots would make a light dessert.

Once the room was empty apart from the two of them, with Izuki leaving for privacy, Kuroko resumed their discussion. “Kagami-kun, is there someone you have in mind to marry? Akashi-sama won’t overturn your father’s edict without a compelling reason. Your service has been exemplary, your mother writes of it regularly, but I am not sure it will be enough. Perhaps if you can argue the merits of a different alliance he would be willing to overturn your father’s preference.”

The redhead was already sampling his meal and let that occupy his attention for a few moments before answering. “No, I don’t have someone in mind, but I know that if I could get Akashi to listen to me I would have a chance nonetheless.”

Kuroko wasn’t so sure. Kagami-kun was not unintelligent by any means, but he didn’t have a head for the sly machinations involved in courtly operations. Kuroko himself was no expert, certainly not on Hanamiya’s level for instance, but he had more mastery than Kagami at the moment. He ate a portion of rice while considering how to proceed, he didn’t find it strange that he would be trying to find a way to help Kagami. They were more or less neighbors, with Kagami’s estate on the opposite border to his own. If Kagami hadn’t been chosen to apprentice to the warrior class, they might have seen more of each other growing up.

“Kagami-kun, you will need more on your side than simple earnestness. Akashi-sama is not a cruel man but he values power; a protest made on the grounds of someone’s heart being bound to another is not going to be sufficient. I have leave to stay at the temple for an indefinite period. I will try to find a precedent to help you in their library. If something comes up I will send word to you.” Kuroko offered this softly, an element of compassion there in his words. Kuroko was expecting an announcement of his own engagement at any time – he knew his parents would try to pick someone that was compatible, but he rather expected that ultimately his fiancé would be Momoi Satsuki. Her family was well connected and she had been infatuated with Kuroko for several years. He wasn’t thrilled about it, he respected Momoi but he wasn’t interested in women in that way. He’d given serious thought to dedicating himself to the priesthood to avoid the alliance, but as an only son he couldn’t ignore his responsibilities since he felt no real call to that path.

Kagami shrugged. “I am grateful for the offer. In that case, perhaps it is best I accompany you tomorrow to ensure you get there safely. It might well come down to something you uncover, although I will continue with my own preparation just in case.”

Kuroko nodded, a slight smile in place. “I will be ready early in the morning, then. I am eager to get there anyway, but it seems we don’t have a lot of time to waste.”

They finished their meals in silence after that, but it was a comfortable one. The rain outside was still steadily coming down, but it had lightened. If it stopped soon, it was just possible they would manage to resume their travels in the morning. 

Izuki showed up soon after they were done and supervised the removal of the meal. He asked if either of them needed assistance preparing for the evening. Both declined. Izuki nodded and mentioned the innkeeper was bringing a bedroll. This was met with nods – it went without saying that Kagami would take the bedroll while Kuroko had the sleeping platform.

Unfortunately, it turned out the bedroll had been damaged the last time it was cleaned and the proprietor was not aware of the destruction. There was noticeable regret once the matter was brought to light, he clearly realized that between this and the dispute with another patron that he was in danger of offending these two influential people. He was bowing an apology when Kagami rather curtly – he didn’t like embarrassing displays – dismissed the matter. He was of the noble-warrior class; he wouldn’t be so inconvenienced by this matter. The innkeeper departed, thinking frantically of ways to fix this. Even though neither of them seemed angry, it would take only a casual account of their stay to make it seem he was ill-prepared and that his inn should be avoided. He needed a way to make amends, and fast. He left to discuss the matter with his wife, surely they could think of something.

Kuroko was beginning to think this trip was jinxed – between the weather and all these little mishaps – but it was still Kagami-kun after all, so he made an offer to his friend. “There’s no need for you to be uncomfortable, Kagami-kun. We can share the platform; we are old friends after all.”

This suggestion was met with thanks. If they were to set out early, it was important to be well-rested. When they retired, there was a moment where it might have been awkward, but this too was something they had experience with. Kuroko teased his friend with it, “Kagami-kun, I would appreciate it if you did not steal the blankets this time.”

Kagami blushed fiercely, he knew immediately what Kuroko was alluding to. Once when they were children, Kagami had unconsciously stolen all the blankets for himself when the two of them shared Kuroko’s sleeping quarters. Kuroko had developed a slight cold as a result and it had caused a fuss – much to their mutual mortification. “I won’t. But if I have to work on this courtly stuff, you should improve your stamina. It’s embarrassing that you were taken out by a summer breeze after all.”

Kuroko smiled as he agreed but it was a trade he wasn’t really going to take Kagami up on and they both knew it. The room soon quieted – reflecting the evening hour and their slow breathing was eased by the rain-laden air seeping in through the window, it carried a soothing aroma of violets and dampened soil.  Sleep did not come easily to Kuroko, although Kagami was soon deeply mired in its clutches. He was trying not to panic and give himself away. Agreeing to share the bed had seemed so much safer before Kagami had become real again with the confession of his mission to help Alex and his ever-present resolve to improve himself in his own way. Before that, Kagami had somehow seemed less dynamic, less familiar than the person he knew. But the determination and admission of his own limitations had reawakened a nearly-forgotten infatuation that had formed during the last time Kuroko had seem Kagami – was that really five years ago? Now he was afraid he might talk in his sleep and who knew what embarrassing confession might escape him?

He felt like his skin was too tight for his body – it was nerves and he knew it – but Kuroko had no real way to relax. Finally realizing he wasn’t going to sleep this way, he slipped carefully out from the blanket’s warmth and returned to his writing table. But he didn’t resume his letter to his parents. Instead Kuroko opened his case of paper and selected a style he kept in reserve for communicating with Akashi. When they were children, he’d become accustomed to addressing the other as Akashi-kun, but once the ruling title became his, Kuroko found he switched to a more formal address for the emperor. Akashi teased him about it sometimes, but it was a boundary that Kuroko couldn’t break.

He took out an ink that was more delicate in composition and after briefly closing his eyes to gather his thoughts, he began to write. He used as much of his talent as he could in the letter, he was advocating on behalf of someone that Akashi respected but wasn’t particularly close to, after all. Akashi often toyed with Kagami in a way that seemed insulting, but it wasn’t that. Kagami didn’t know it, but Akashi had been watching his progress from afar and was interested in seeing how high the other would climb. That interest meant he had to test Kagami, and Kuroko had heard about these encounters in corresponding with Akashi and Midorima. It was this interest that Kuroko invoked now, as he wrote in his beautiful script with masked meanings, his hope that Akashi would side with Kagami-kun was firmly imbued in this request.

It took him longer than expected and Kuroko read over the missive with even greater care than he usually would. This was no time to get tripped up by an errant brushstroke. When the ink dried, he folded the parchment into a complex shape that resembled a flower in bloom. He placed this in a messenger box and after heating wax, he sealed the letter inside. This presentation was important, it would let Akashi know the note was from him and if the other chose to read it, the effort involved would show the earnestness of his request. Kuroko set this aside, he would give it to the innkeeper to dispatch back to the capital. It would likely reach Akashi before Kuroko even got to the temple. With any luck, Akashi would find time to read it before Kagami returned there on his own.

Kuroko was tired when he finished. It was always exhausting trying to think of all the nuances that Akashi might read into a letter – Akashi was terribly adept at understanding even what you yourself didn’t mean to convey. But even so, as Kuroko looked over at Kagami’s sleeping form, he felt a sense of peace at this act. It was not as though Kagami had asked him to do this, but Kuroko was supremely aware even if Kagami was not, of how difficult this task would be. He was also mindful of the fact that by advocating for Kagami’s right to marry of his own accord, there was certainly no hope in trying for a second request along those lines. But he was optimistic, there was no reason he and Momoi couldn’t build a life together.

He slipped back into bed, quietly so as not to wake Kagami. He didn’t quite succeed however, and he found himself pulled back against the other’s body as Kagami felt the slight disturbance when Kuroko returned. His back was to Kagami’s chest and the taller male seemed to surround him this way. It wasn’t enough for him to wake completely and although Kuroko tried to dislodge Kagami’s arms, he couldn’t free himself from the embrace. Kuroko gave some thought to struggling more strongly in order to wake Kagami up, but there was a selfishness in him, too. He would not have this opportunity again and so he snuggled down, feeling warm and content to be there. Sleep claimed Kuroko soon after, perhaps in deference to the taxing day, but Kuroko didn’t fight it – he had to get up early after all.

Kuroko woke feeling hot and flushed, he wasn’t sure for the reason until his brain unfogged just enough to realize that Kagami’s hands were wandering in his sleep. This was definitely not something he’d anticipated and he bit back a small moan when he felt the other’s fingers ghost over his groin. Kagami apparently had unerring aim even while asleep, and if his tightening flesh were any indication, Kagami’s restless sleeping habits had been going on for a little while now.

The sensation was one he wanted to indulge but Kuroko knew Kagami wouldn’t have chosen this. He managed to gasp out the other’s name along with a weak protest, “Kagami-kun….please wake up,” before he felt the other’s muscled thigh slide between his own, creating a delightful pressure that Kuroko didn’t intend to press back against but he couldn’t quite stop himself.

Even as he did, Kuroko reached down and pinched Kagami’s arm – it proved almost difficult to accomplish because his skin was so tightly drawn over his muscles. He felt the truth of Kagami’s earlier comment all the more keenly now – he definitely needed to be stronger. But he hadn’t exactly foreseen a need to extract himself from an overly-affectionate-while-sleeping-childhood friend, now had he? The redhead murmured a sleepy protest at the slight pain from Kuroko’s efforts and Kuroko found himself rolled onto his back with his arms pinned before he could do much more than blink. But the defensive action woke Kagami up and the quiet heat in his eyes didn’t disappear immediately on seeing who was under him. If anything, Kuroko had to tell himself he imagined the pleased but near predatory look that flashed across Kagami’s face.

Kagami wouldn’t have admitted this to anyone, but seeing Kuroko’s smaller frame stretched under him with his face faintly flushed was definitely a nice way to wake up. His eyes moved to Kuroko’s lips that had parted a little in surprise and Kagami toyed with the idea of kissing him before he mentally shook himself – this was Kuroko, and Kagami had heard from his mother that the other male was practically engaged to Momoi Satsuki. Even so, he didn’t hurry to release Kuroko, just asked in a voice that was rough from sleep. “Why did you pinch me?”

Kuroko froze and he knew a slightly panicked expression had probably crossed his face. Kuroko wasn’t entirely sure he wanted to explain himself after all. He bit his lower lip while frantically thinking of an explanation, not noticing how Kagami’s eyes darkened with that action. Finally landing on something that might sound plausible, Kuroko managed to breathe out, “You had all the covers, Kagami-kun. I was cold.” It didn’t come out as convincingly as he’d hoped and he could see the skepticism on Kagami’s face even in the dim light of the room.

“All you had to do was ask.” Kagami’s comment was carefully blank but he released Kuroko and moved back. The blankets had been dislodged when Kagami rolled Kuroko under him, but it didn’t seem to him that they’d been so completely on his side to warrant the surprisingly harsh pinch. However, despite this suspicious maneuver, Kagami simply tugged the warm covering back around them both.

Kuroko thanked Kagami, and if his voice was a little strained, then it was best Kagami didn’t say anything. His mind was reliving in merciless detail the sensation of Kagami looming over him and the first flush of arousal that he’d felt from Kagami’s touch. He definitely wouldn’t fall asleep this way but he was at this point far more interested in ensuring he didn’t embarrass himself any further. With a mental fortitude he’d never before put to such a use, Kuroko willed his body to relax and feigned sleep. He didn’t know if Kagami could tell he was still awake or not, but the other didn’t call him on it regardless.

It was with some relief that the morning sun filtered through the room, rousing Kuroko from the light slumber in which he’d eventually found himself. He was cranky though and he knew it, forcing himself not to snap at Izuki when the other quietly entered to let him know he’d secured the bathing chamber for Kuroko. A bath was just the thing really, and he slipped out to it with some relief.

The inn was connected to a natural hot spring and the owner had fitted different levels of bathing pools to suit the needs of his guests. Kuroko was in a smaller one that wasn’t open to the general public and he gratefully submerged himself in the warm water. He always stiffened up while travelling and his forced stillness the night before had not helped matters. After closing his eyes and enjoying the tendrils of steam that kept the air warm and relaxing, Kuroko might have drifted off to sleep if he hadn’t heard the screen slide open to admit another visitor. He opened his eyes to see who it was and Kuroko had to stop himself from gasping at the sight of Kagami’s naked body. The hot spring was definitely not designed as a space to ogle another person but it was not easy to avoid it in this case. Kagami’s training had yielded very attractive results indeed. Kuroko felt almost delicate in comparison even though he was perfectly fit – his build was just noticeably smaller than Kagami’s.

“Good morning, Kagami-kun. Will you be leaving soon? I am not quite as energetic as I hoped to be so I will leave later in the morning but I don’t want to keep you from your own journey.” Kuroko hoped the other would go on ahead. He felt awkward around Kagami now and was reasonably sure increased proximity would only allow for more opportunities for him to discomfort himself.

Kagami raised an eyebrow at Kuroko’s commentary but he let the water get to work for a moment before responding. “I intended to leave soon, but certainly not if you aren’t feeling well. Did you catch another cold? You’re hopeless, Kuroko. Nobody should get sick from such a small thing.” His words were playful but all that Kuroko really caught from them was the potential that Kagami might stay if he thought Kuroko was ill – Kuroko didn’t want that. If for no other reason than he truly wasn’t sick so the delay would be completely unnecessary.

“I’m not sick, just a little tired. Travelling does wear me out. I will be fine, but I would definitely not be able to keep pace with you. It would be best if you didn’t wait for me. You might well pass me on your way back since you only have to deliver a message. Actually, I could just deliver it for you if you want to head back.” Kuroko inwardly winced – it sounded desperate even to him.

Kagami gave a startled laugh. “Are you trying to get rid of me for some reason, Kuroko? Look I’m sorry if I unnerved you last night, it was just an instinctive reaction from when you pinched me. I wouldn’t actually hurt you, I hope you know that.”

The thing of it was – Kuroko did know that. He nodded. “Of course, I don’t doubt that at all. I just realized that if your only reason to go there is to deliver something, I could handle that task for you since I am headed there myself.”

He was definitely tempted to take Kuroko up on his offer. Kagami had no interest in the temple personally, it was just an errand he’d been set. “Thanks, Kuroko. But I have to do it myself, if for no other reason than I can get there more quickly than you can. I was told it was urgent.” Kagami’s actions belied that urgency though, as the taller male seemed prepared to relax for an extended period.

In a way, the other’s words were a relief for Kuroko. If the errand was urgent, Kagami wouldn’t linger for too much longer, would he? And yet here he was, lazing in the water as if he didn’t have a care in the world. Well, Kuroko supposed that a bath was necessary and a legitimate delay. He would just have to hope Kagami didn’t intend to dawdle over other things. Soon Kuroko could feel the temperature getting to him, he didn’t usually stay in these baths for an extended period due to his sensitivity to heat. But he felt unaccountably shy and he did not want to get out before Kagami did. If it went too much longer, he would have no choice though. So Kuroko kept a nervous watch on the other, waiting for him to close his eyes at least, but Kagami seemed to be content to just stare slightly off in the distance.

When he felt himself start to sway, Kuroko understood he had no choice but to exit unless he wanted to cause a scene. He rose and tried to be as unobtrusive as possible but nearly fell over when Kagami asked, as casually as if he were commenting on the weather, “Were you not going to mention I kicked you last night Kuroko? I assume that is really why you pinched me. You could have just explained; it was an accident after all.”

Kuroko’s knees betrayed him and he sank back into the water with a mortified collapse. Kagami had _not_ in fact, kicked him. But he could understand why Kagami would have come to that conclusion given that he’d probably been trying to figure out why Kuroko had turned to violence, even as minor a form as he had. Now he had to grapple with whether to correct him and have to face up to another round of questioning, or just go along with it. Neither was a good option, so Kuroko kept his response vague in the hope of the matter being dropped.

“I’m sorry, Kagami-kun. I know last night was somewhat exasperating, and my reaction was perhaps disproportionate. I apologize for pinching you.” That should surely suffice, shouldn’t it?

Kagami’s expression softened a little. “It’s not a problem, you were being very accommodating to share your quarters in the first place. Did I leave a bruise? I have an emergency medical kit with some balm if it hurts, I don’t know my own strength sometimes.”

While Kuroko had little doubt that Kagami’s powerful legs could truly do damage if he wanted them to, there was no reason to borrow trouble. “Ah, no thank you Kagami-kun. I was being childish, but I wasn’t hurt so there’s no need.” Kuroko was silently praying for an end to this madness. He got his wish, but not in the way he wanted.

“Ah, so here is where you are. What’s that I hear? Was Kagami brutal last night, Kuroko? Perhaps that is only to be expected from someone like him. I am sure he knows no delicacy at all. It is possible I didn’t consider your safety last night, Kuroko. Should a situation like this arise again, I assure you I will remember to protect you.” Hanamiya’s caustic greeting whipped through the congenial atmosphere, bringing with it a sense of mutual dislike and distrust. He slid into the water with a smile that would not have looked out of place on a demon and it was clear he intended to make this encounter uncomfortable for them.

“Your thoughtfulness knows no bounds, Hanamiya-san, but it is not necessary in this case. Thank you for your concern.” Kuroko’s mild retort hid his anger but it was more to ensure that Kagami didn’t say something first, Hanamiya would massacre Kagami in a war of words after all. But Kagami looked surprisingly calm, a reaction that discomposed Hanamiya in its own way.

Kagami sent a smile toward Hanamiya before he offered a mild reply, “If it comes to your needing to protect Kuroko, then I am sure we will all appreciate there is a true crisis at hand. Barring that, I think I can look after him well enough. In the meantime, though, the two of us will be heading to the temple shortly. If you plan to join our caravan then get ready quickly, we’ll be leaving within the hour.” With that, Kagami rose with a supreme lack of concern and made his way out of the bath.

Kuroko was grateful for small miracles as Kagami was facing the other way when he stood as well and he bade a farewell to Hanamiya that the other returned – neither of them were sincere. They had been rivals for several years, ever since Kuroko had first been granted access to the imperial library at Akashi’s palace. It was a privilege that was not afforded to many and Hanamiya had been angry that the honor was shared between them. But Kuroko had applied for an Archivist license on his own merits and ascended to the Bureau of Archivists in his own bid to procure status for himself and his family. He exited the pool quickly, donning his bathing robe to make his way back to the room. Kagami had gone ahead and when Kuroko joined him in the room he saw Kagami was already changed into a serviceable travelling garment – it bore the emblem of his rank and Kuroko could see it had sophisticated embroidery along the hem and cuffs.

Kagami’s eyes glanced his way. “There’s time for you to eat before we go, but I’ve already asked Izuki to prepare your bags. He laid out your clothing behind the screen.” Kagami’s mouth twisted wryly for a moment. “You can dress yourself, can’t you?” The question came out sharply and there was an uncomfortable silence in its wake.

Kuroko was taken aback – why was Kagami treating him this way? He met Kagami’s eyes straight on, he might not be trained for combat the way Kagami was but neither was he completely dependent on others, either. “Yes, I am capable of dressing myself. Izuki-san is my attendant more for safety and logistics, he watches out for me. I am hardly helpless, Kagami-kun and I do not appreciate the implication that I am.”

Perhaps Kuroko’s resolve shook him out of his temper, because Kagami apologized. “I didn’t mean to say you were. I’m sorry, Kuroko. Hanamiya just put me in a foul mood, but that’s no reason to take it out on you. Please accept my apologies.”

Kuroko wasn’t one to hold grudges over simple matters and he understood Kagami’s frustration – he was often on edge after dealing with the other man. He nodded cautiously in acceptance. “Thank you for that, Kagami-kun.  I am glad we will travel together. I will be ready soon.” He ate the breakfast that was waiting speedily but his movements were almost dainty in their precision, as was so characteristic of the way Kuroko moved. When he went to change behind the screen and saw the kimono that Izuki had picked he almost laughed. It was not one of his favorites but it would make a good impression with the monks they would be meeting later that day. It had six layers in a gradient from gray to light blue and a design of lotus flowers was woven throughout. Izuki called it his phantom look but it showed his rank without calling drastic attention to himself – a good blend for its wearer.

He emerged and Kagami took in the clothing with a startled appreciation – he hadn’t had an opportunity to see Kuroko in more formal wear and he was surprised by how becoming it was. He didn’t remark on that of course, merely muttered that they would be leaving once Izuki finished packing. Kuroko agreed to this with a single nod – he was eager to be on his way as well. But then he remembered his letter from the night before and saw sealed missive still waiting on the desk. He took it and excused himself to Kagami, saying he needed to speak to the innkeeper.

At first, the innkeeper was deeply worried that the message would be a formal complaint – what else could he expect after the tumultuous experience this guest had endured? But Kuroko reassured him it was nothing of the sort but that he would greatly appreciate it if the man could see to it that this letter was dispatched as quickly as possible. Seeing a chance to redeem himself, he promised that he would send it on immediately through the proper channels. Kuroko thanked him and when he turned, he saw Kagami waiting for him. His eyes glanced at the parcel that Kuroko had given the other man but he dismissed it as none of his concern.

“Are you ready?” The question was terse but Kuroko understood the other’s desire to leave.

He nodded and replied, “Whenever you are, Kagami-kun.”

Kagami made a noncommittal sound but they exited the inn, glad that Hanamiya had not rushed to join them. Kuroko had been worried he might do so out of spite alone, but it seemed he would wait for their next clash. The two of them would be at the temple together for an indefinite period after all, he would have his chance to try to make Kuroko’s life miserable.

They were soon on their way, although Kagami rolled his eyes at Kuroko’s ox-drawn cart. Kuroko sensed his scorn and said only. “Not everyone can afford a horse, Kagami-kun. Your family is more prosperous than mine, but if the delay is too inconvenient please go ahead.”

Kagami felt a brief flare of embarrassment. He had forgotten that not all nobility had equal funding. Kuroko had probably never been on a horse before, but it didn’t speak to his capabilities that he used the slower cart – it was pragmatism. He said nothing, just began the slowly plodding journey at Kuroko’s pace. Izuki might have sent him a sympathetic look, but there was no time to dwell on it.

The journey was only a few miles, but the excruciatingly slow pace of the oxen and cart over roads that had not quite dried stretched it out almost to the point where they might have walked faster – or at least that is how it felt to Kagami. It was with a sense of resigned fatalism that he heard the sound of something breaking before the cart rumbled to a stop. Glancing over, he saw the mud had strained an axel and damaged it, there would be no further progress in that thing. He let out an exasperated breath.

“Kuroko, can you ride in front of me and Izuki stay with the cart? We could reach the temple quickly and send assistance for him far more speedily than we might hope another traveler stops to help. And given that we know Hanamiya is bound for this road as well, I think it unlikely he would stop anyway, but he might be the only passerby today.”

Izuki knew Kuroko would protest leaving him so he spoke up. “I think Kagami-san’s plan is best, Kuroko-sama. I can guard your belongings and rest here until you can send back aid.”

Kuroko deliberated briefly. He started to suggest staying there as well, but both Izuki and Kagami anticipated that and spoke in near tandem to protest it. Kuroko raised a hand to silence them.

“If you are certain the horse can carry both of us, I would be very grateful to take you up on that offer, Kagami-kun.” He was somewhat amused that Kagami and Izuki would be so like-minded in this.

Kagami didn’t answer immediately, he merely guided his horse next to the cart and reached out to lift Kuroko, bringing him up and over the rail and sitting him between his legs in a motion that looked like they had practiced it a thousand times before. Kuroko’s garments weren’t actually designed for travelling this way and they bunched up slightly, it was clear he would arrive rumpled, but there was no helping it. With another promise to Izuki to send help as soon as possible, they took off.

As the horse galloped onward, Kagami said only, “Yes, the horse can easily carry us both. You don’t weigh enough to make that much of a difference, even with that outfit.”

Kuroko had never moved this quickly and he didn’t have the breath to spare for a response, the powerful animal underneath him seemed nearly magical at this speed. He instinctively pressed back into Kagami’s solid frame but Kagami didn’t mock him, he well remembered his first time on the animal, and instead simply looped his arms around Kuroko’s waist and kept hold of the reins that way. Kuroko suddenly felt immensely secure with Kagami’s warmth and strength so clearly around him.

The horse’s hooves made short work of the remaining distance, even where places were still damp, the animal’s power was skillfully utilized and Kagami navigated the tricky spots seemingly without effort. But soon the temple was visible on the horizon and they arrived, with Kagami dismounting and reaching to assist him almost before his brain had caught up. When he slid to the ground his legs were unprepared to take his weight after the disorientation of the trip and he stumbled, but Kagami caught him and steadied him until Kuroko was more secure.

Kuroko brushed futilely at his clothing, he wished he could appear with the same dapper flair that seemed to possess Kagami at the moment but he was aware that he probably looked more travel-worn that he would like. Still, the monks were gracious enough to welcome him and they’d promptly arranged for help to be sent to Izuki. His arrival would be much later in the evening of course, the pace of the cart was slow and the repair would take at least an hour.

As it turned out, Izuki didn’t make it that evening. The damage was more extensive that they’d initially estimated and evening had fallen before they returned. It was assumed the group had made camp rather than risk travelling in the dark. Hanamiya arrived just at dusk and his snide mention of passing the damaged cart did not go unnoticed.

Kagami lent Kuroko a casual robe after dinner so he would be more comfortable, but the garment was really too big for him and it kept inadvertently slipping. Still, even though he was grateful to have a fresh item of clothing to put on, the humor in the situation was not lost on him.

“Thank you for your help today Kagami-kun. But I am beginning to think we are destined for disaster! Between yesterday and today, we have encountered our share of mishaps on this journey. Thankfully it hasn’t been worse, but our reunion has taken a slightly inauspicious turn.”

Kagami chuckled briefly. He’d elected to stay the night since Izuki had not been able to return yet. He would depart in the morning once Kuroko had his servant back. “Perhaps so. But I am still glad to see you again, I hadn’t realized how long it had been.”

“Mmm, it has been a long time. We are making up for it with the excitement, however. I haven’t forgotten though, Kagami-kun, I will look for a way to improve your petition to Akashi-sama.”

It was Kagami’s turn to offer thanks. “You don’t have to do that, but I would appreciate your assistance. I like Alex, but we would be a volatile match. It wouldn’t be a good idea for us to marry.”

They exchanged some idle chatter after that until Kuroko began feeling drowsy. Kagami noted it and excused himself to retire to his own room. Unlike the night before, they both fell asleep quickly in the comfortably arranged guest suites they’d been assigned.

Izuki’s arrival, along with Kuroko’s belongings, was met with relief. Kuroko had been worried about him and Kagami was anxious to return. He left quickly after wishing Kuroko luck on his goal. Kuroko returned the sentiment with the hope they would not wait another five years before seeing each other. And with a wave and laughing agreement, Kagami was gone.

Izuki was noted for his perceptiveness and he watched this exchange with a dawning suspicion in place. He waited until he and Kuroko were alone before he asked. “Kuroko-sama, are you…unhappy that Kagami-san has left? I know the two of you met on occasion as children, but you seem unusually dispirited now that he’s gone.”

It shouldn’t have surprised him that Izuki guessed, but it still wasn’t something he wished to speak of. He said only, “Kagami-kun is an admirable person, I am glad to call him my friend. Of course it saddens me to part ways from a friend but we shall meet again.”

He was aware that Kuroko was not saying the entire truth but he had no choice but to accept the explanation he was given. He went about his duties without further comment.

The two of them fell into a pattern over the next several days. Kuroko would enter the library at morning’s first light and work until Izuki forcibly interrupted him to take meals or sleep. The monks grew concerned over the near fiendish pace he was setting for himself, especially when they viewed the much more casual but still intent level that Hanamiya was producing. But Kuroko was splitting his days – he spent part of it researching things to assist him with estate management and court politics, and part was dedicated to learning what he could to help with Kagami’s problem. He took a few detours to read a random text he came across with an intriguing title – the progress of a true scholar.

So it was with some surprise that at the end of the second week the monks flew into a near tizzy – the emperor was on his way and they had not expected him. Kuroko was only barely registering the increased activity level when someone thought to mention it to him. He emerged from his study in something like a confused, but exhausted daze. He wondered why Akashi was coming there but his brain was too tired to expend much effort on a problem it knew would resolve itself in short order.

He was surprised when Akashi summoned him almost immediately after arriving. He arrived promptly after quickly changing into one of the few twelve-layer kimonos he possessed, this one an homage to the advent of spring in shades of purple, white, light blue, and pink. It might have been too feminine on most men, but Kuroko’s delicate frame seemed to carry it off somehow. Akashi received him with an enigmatic expression in place and Kuroko’s bafflement grew when he saw Kagami was also there – with a similarly confused look on his face.

When Akashi spoke, his voice flowed through the room in a tone that was equally gentle and ruthless, it put Kuroko immediately on guard.

“Greetings, Tetsuya. I received your message. Along with a curious note from an innkeeper, a somewhat acerbic report from Hanamiya-san, letters of concern from the monks here, and a series of requests for an audience from Kagami have all culminated in a flurry of correspondence so interesting that I have come all this way so as not to disrupt your studies, but it is also an issue I wish to keep out of the court’s prying eyes for the moment. I do hope you appreciate this courtesy.”

Kuroko immediately bowed and did not raise his head even when he finished speaking. “I am always grateful for Akashi-sama’s wisdom and I apologize for any inconvenience I have caused you.”

Akashi smiled even though Kuroko didn’t see it. He glanced toward Kagami but when he spoke again it was directed at Kuroko again. “You may rise, Tetsuya. I have good news for you, I believe I understand the nature of the note you sent quite well. I will allow Kagami to escape the match to the bride his father chose. Did you tell him about your petition, I wonder?’ And Kagami’s startled gasp was answer enough that he hadn’t known.

“I am pleased my words were so well received, Akashi-sama. Thank you for your kindness.” Kuroko’s voice was equally grateful as it was cautious, he felt this was not the end of it.

“You hadn’t seen your childhood friend in a number of years, Tetsuya, but he seems to have left a strong impression anyway. I remember your stories of him when we were children, you have always been fond of this man. But I think it shifted somehow, perhaps a little over five years ago before your last visit? It occurs to me that both of you should be so well-served by your petition. I know your father wishes for you to marry Momoi Satsuki, but I have long suspected that match is not one you desire.”

Akashi’s voice trailed off here so Kuroko answered, somewhat hesitantly if truth were told. “Momoi-san is an accomplished woman; she would be an amazing partner for any number of potential husbands. But my affection for her is only that of a brother.”

The young emperor watched him consideringly for a long moment, the room seemed to shrink from the intensity of that gaze. Kuroko wasn’t entirely sure he could have moved to escape it even if he’d been ordered to do so. Akashi’s mood was difficult to read at the moment and that signaled he was at his most dangerous. But Kuroko wasn't sure what had set him off or if there was truly a reason to worry – this might simply be another game that Akashi was playing at their expense.

“Kagami, come here please.” Akashi wasn’t really asking and they knew it, so the taller redhead approached him. Akashi reached into the sleeve of his beautiful kimono, it was more than twelve layers but Kuroko hadn’t even had time to count the brilliant shades and patterns. Kuroko knew Akashi's movements wouldn't be restricted by the cloth though, he never seemed to be bothered by the limitations that could so easily fluster his subjects. Akashi extracted Kuroko’s letter from the inner pocket he had ordered on the garment and handed it to Kagami, making Kuroko flinch slightly. “If you would be so kind, read this."

Kagami took the letter and began reading. Kuroko was suddenly remembering the care with which he'd written that note and wondered what Akashi's purpose was in having Kagami read it now. Kagami wasn't facing him as he read, only Akashi could see his expression but Akashi wasn't giving anything away from his observation. There was an unnaturally expectant quality to the air and Kuroko could feel his nerves stretching thin. When Kagami was done, Akashi reached out and took custody of the message.

"Kagami-kun, what does that note mean to you?" The question was soft but it wasn't idle.

Kagami straightened his shoulders but his uncertainty was still fairly evident. "Kuroko was trying to intervene on my behalf with you to increase the possibility of my not having to marry Alex."

Akashi nodded, a pleased smile gracing his features. "That's the obvious message, yes."  He turned to Kuroko. "And Tetsuya, don't worry. I read far more into it than Kagami is acknowledging."  He was silent for a moment, tapping the letter with his index finger as he held it. His eyes, sharp and assessing, wandered between the two of them again. "Tetsuya, would you come here, please?"

Kuroko approached and Kagami understood the signal to move back to allow them privacy. When Kuroko was in front of Akashi, he was inexplicably nervous.

Akashi asked him a question, quietly so that Kagami couldn't hear it. "Frankly, the deluge of information I have received regarding you and Kagami over the past several days has been quite contradictory. Your note implies fondness but the innkeeper and Hanamiya indicated there was some element of confrontation, even violence? Are you well, Tetsuya?"

This was the type of interaction Kuroko was more accustomed to having with Akashi, the watchful care he had for those under him demonstrated in unusual ways. Kuroko relaxed slightly and offered a smile and small bow. "Akashi-sama, you are kind to worry, but there is no need. Kagami-kun and I are old friends, I am sure Hanamiya-san's report did not portray the encounter favorably but nothing happened that should be considered worrisome."

"Perhaps so. But I find I am worried, Tetsuya. You argued quite persuasively, even poetically, on his behalf. I feel I would almost be punishing you if I didn't accede to your request. Then again...I have known for a long time you admired him. You have been quietly advocating for Kagami for almost as long as I can remember our paths crossing. It was that endorsement that allowed him to be placed with the Fujiwaras, if you want the truth." Kuroko was silent as he listened, wondering where Akashi was going with this.

His expression became inscrutable as he continued. "I know part of what you have been researching here, Tetsuya. Quite diligently if those shadows under your eyes are any sign – and honestly, when was the last time you ate a full meal? I applaud your hard work but you must take better care of yourself, or I shall be forced to find someone to do it for you." He smiled briefly before blanking any emotion. "I have a candidate in mind, in fact. Tetsuya, I believe that Kagami has talent, but he is too raw to survive the court on his own. You, on the other hand, are more than capable of navigating those waters if you wish to and could be the ideal partner for him" he raised the letter as if it spoke to his point before he put it back in his pocket. "There is a precedent for combining family lines between two men or two women, if you will agree to adopting two children – one from each of your families – to raise as the heirs to your lands and titles. I am the Emperor and can endorse this union if I wish. You can have him, Tetsuya, if you want him."

Kuroko's eyes had widened with shock and his mouth dropped open. "Akashi-sama...I am....extremely humbled by this proposition, but you can't just give Kagami-kun to me like that."

A combination of humor and arrogance was seen in response. "Of course I can. Unless you would prefer to think of it as my giving you to him, but semantics aside – there's no problem that can't easily be addressed." He frowned for a moment in a gesture that was almost a pout. "But in return for saving both of you from a lifetime with partners not of your choosing, you must start calling me Akashi-kun again. Honestly, Tetsuya, it's irritating to have you address me so formally. At least in situations like this one."          

"There is rather a large problem, Akashi-…" he stuttered as he redirected the address, "Akashi-kun." The emperor nodded approvingly, his amusement was clear. Kuroko flushed violently and whispered cautiously. "Kagami-kun is not interested in me like that, I can't free him from one unwanted alliance only to trap him in another."

Kuroko spoke earnestly and Akashi sighed with something like exasperation. "Don't be stupid, Tetsuya, it doesn't suit you. I would not suggest something that I knew would make you unhappy – surely you should know that by now." He paused, looked over at Kagami as if weighing a decision. "I am tempted to just tell you that the two of you can work out a partnership however you like but I will tell you a secret in the interests of resolving this more quickly. Kagami met with Daiki after he returned from escorting you to this temple. As I am sure will come as no surprise, they had to have a contest about something and their latest effort was another drinking challenge. Incidentally, Kagami lost this time. He also confessed to some rather unexpected feelings for you, something that took Daiki quite by surprise, I assure you. But when he heard about Hanamiya's report he told me of the confession. I have not the least worry the two of you won't be compatible in that regard, Tetsuya."

He was hearing things, that was the only possible explanation. Kuroko was sure he had imagined Akashi's comments just then. But the slightly mischievous look on the other's face somehow confirmed those words had been quite real.

Akashi continued, a degree of sympathy in place. "Consider it this way, if you must, the two of you could simply view this as my imperial will and that means you have no other choice but to make the best of it. I am arranging the union with your interests at heart, Tetsuya. But the two of you balance each other and can support one another in ways I am sure will prove beneficial to your tenants and in your service to me. I believe there is affection and attraction between you, you have a history together and a bright promise for the future. Surely the two of you can make something of that. Unless you can tell me right now that you aren’t in love with that idiot and possibly have been for most of your life, you may consider this matter settled."

Kuroko blushed but his expression also softened. "I can't tell you that, Akashi-kun." It was as close to an admission as he could get in front of his emperor and friend.

Akashi smiled his understanding. "I rather thought not. Well then, lets break the news to your prospective groom then, shall we?" And his expression lightened with a nearly unholy glee at the prospect. "Kagami, I have the most delightful news for you..."

Kuroko wouldn't soon forget the utterly flabbergasted look on Kagami's face when Akashi explained the plan to him. It would have been unflattering except that Kuroko's exceptional observation prowess saw the happy flash in his eyes that negated the otherwise flustered reaction.

When Akashi finally dismissed them and they found themselves alone – there was a hesitancy and awkwardness that hadn't been there before. Kagami was still red from the teasing he'd endured and Kuroko couldn't honestly say he was in any better state. But then with an abrupt exhale, Kagami seemed to wrest control of himself again. He held out a hand and Kuroko took it, allowing himself to be drawn in closer to Kagami.

Kagami spoke in a low tone and it was clear he was trying to find the right words. "Kuroko...I hope this isn't something you feel compelled to do just because Akashi arranged it. I am grateful for all you have done but I don't want it to be any further burden for you. I don't know if I can tell you properly, but I think reuniting with you at the inn made me see you differently – but I don't want to trap you just because of something that Akashi might have misunderstood in your letter."

Kuroko shook his head and a slightly playful smile could be seen. "No, Kagami-kun, you won't get away from me that easily. Akashi-kun promised me I could have you if I wanted you. You're stuck with me, I'm afraid."

The laugh Kagami made was equally amused and startled. "He promised, hmm? Well then I suppose I should resign myself. I wouldn't want to disobey Akashi."

Kuroko nodded and the movement was almost prim. "Precisely so, Kagami-kun. We are loyal subjects after all. It is our duty to uphold the will of the emperor and live happily ever after."

The kiss they shared after that might well have belonged to a fairy tale. It was one of discovery and hope, and expressing the joy of finding that the person meant to bring you happiness was right there in front of you. If either of them had given it any thought, they might have questioned why this busy hallway remained empty. But when Akashi had left, he merely asked the monks to be so kind as to allow the new couple some privacy. He was certain they wouldn't go too far after all, it was more or less a brand new relationship even building on the foundation between them. The monks couldn't deny such a simple request and so the passageway was left to Kagami and Kuroko, for a time at least. Izuki was under no such restrictions and he came in search of his master – smiling when the saw their embrace. He backed away without interrupting them. It wasn't a moment meant for anyone else's consumption. Izuki would return later, announcing his presence beforehand to ensure they were prepared. For now, they had a future together to celebrate and privacy in which to do it. They couldn't ask for much more than that, even though the implied promise was there – they would ask for everything, because that's what they were offering to one another.


End file.
